politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia
The Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia (ARDC), also known as Dvinmiste Capia is a island-nation led by Great Matriarch Zenya Kurtarov on the continent of Asia, in the north of Russia. Dvinmiste Capia favors moderate policies. The official currency of The Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia is the Ruble. Dvinmiste Capia has a population of 312,391 and a land area of 3,920.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 79.69. Pollution in the nation is a disaster. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. The Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia is a very large, safe island-nation, remarkable for its compulsory military service and ubiquitous missile silos. The hard-nosed, hard-working population are highly moralistic and fiercely conservative, in the sense that they tend to believe most things should be outlawed. People who have good jobs and work quietly at them are lauded; others are viewed with suspicion. The thriving Capian economy is quite specialized and dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry . Little is known about the Dvinmiste Capia's ideology, but it can be safely assumed that they seek to establish an authoritarian state (or possibly a totalitarian one) where purely the military rules to protecte their people, similar to post-1988 Burma. Today ARDC is still expanding his borders with the construction of more cities across the isle. History Pre-Dvinmiste Capia Zenya Kurtarov was a former Captain in the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB). In this time, she had a reputation of being a tough, efficient, and caring officer of the Russian Army, and is held in high regard by his troops. She was also a caring to his sister. The Gorky Park bombing in 2023 changed all that, when it was discovered that among the casualties was the sister of a prominent member of the FSB- our actual leader Zenya Kurtarov, who lost the use of one of his and eyes and his entire squad as a result of the incident. Then, was distraught, and when she discovered that the FSB could have prevented the bombing and subsequently his sister's and squad's death, but did not due to the level of corruption in the government and military, she collapsed, turning for a brief period to rampant alcoholism before resigning in disgust, and dissapear, or that was the russian governenment think. Zenya was a well-respected leader and many of his troops went with him, vanishing into the mists. As she goes insane, she decides to take revenge on the FSB. She then secretly creates the Blue Berets Divition with dissidents of the Russian Army, and starts to build up power to launch a full-scale attack, a conflict called Operation Liberty. ---- 'The Birth of a Nation' Fast-forward to five years later of Operation Liberty events, In 2029, after a period of relative peace, Zenya reappeared at the head of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia- a vast and powerful military country formed by combining the existing terrorist groups with Zenya's own defected troops. Zenya then launched the first of several coups to attempt to overthrow the government and free the world of corruption. Zenya are fanatically intent to end the governmental and military corruption in Russia, and have been known to go to extreme ends to keep the peace in his new country, including allying themselves with some terrorist and even the deadly Blackwather mercenaries to gain extra muscle. These endeavors usually end in a double-cross (or even a triple-cross), however, and often the Dvinmiste Capia Army finds itself fighting alongside the Russian Army to save his country. 'Cities of Dvinmiste Capia ' 'Novaya' Commanded by our great leader, its the capital of Dvinmiste Capia and also the largest city in the country. This is where Zenya Kurtarov and the Command Center reside, and is the location of the Dvinmiste Capia Research Facility . 'Vermerya' Commanded by the General Kiros Revenzh, Vermarya is an industrial city in northern part of Dvinmiste Capia. Vermerya is the most important centre of uranium mining and the vicinity is famous for its natural resources like copper, oil and irom. 'Zeranya' Named in honor of the Zenya's sister and commanded by the General Igor Harlinsky. This city is the cultural center of Dvinmiste Capia, considered by most to be the home of mariachi music and host to a number of large-scale cultural events such as the Zeranya International Film Festival, the Zeranya International Book Fair, and globally renowned cultural events which draw international crowds. It is home to the Black Ravens, one of the most popular baseball teams in Dvinmiste Capia. 'Tarvoya' Commanded by the General Nadia Razhenko, this idyllic agrarian city was one of the first capian colonies established in the isle. His fertility drew heavy immigration and development by Dvinmiste Capia and various corporations. Today, Tarvoya is a model of sustainable, organized development. The population is housed efficient arcologies that tower over thousands of kilometers of green fields and orchards. 'Veranya' Commanded by the General Nahir Makerov, Veranya is known both as "the Oil City" for its more than 300 oil-related businesses. Aside from oil, Veranya has led in manufacturing of aluminum, glass, shipbuilding, steel, foods, sports, transportation, computing, autos, and electronics. 'Government' 'Command Center' The Command Center serves as Dvinmiste Capia's active government, and runs under the supervision and leadership of Zenya Kurtarov. It currently consists of Viktor Sakarov, Makarov Stradivarius, Natasha Zurkelov, Mikhail Sarlenko, Boris Poklosky, Artyom Travlenko, and Zophie Kalashmikop. Sin título.png|Commander Natasha Zurkelov vadim_orziny_3175593b.jpg|General Viktor Sakarov explaining the new tactics of war. 1804a84e439246858bba77526a614b6c.jpg|Colonel Mikhail Sarlenko contacting the base Artyom Travlenko.png|General Artyom Travlenko The Command Center, having absolute authority over the nation, makes the need for multiple political parties and elections irrelevant and as such do not exist in Dvinmiste Capia. The members of the Command Center, with the exception of Zenya, work as separate entities and rarely interfere with the work of the other members. 'Ministries' The capian administration (under Command Center control) consists of at least the following interior ministries: *'The Ministry of Admission (M.O.A.)' is in charge of border control and immigration matters. The M.O.A. issues most of the official documents required by entrants. *'The Ministry of Labor (M.O.L.)' issues work passes to entrants that wish to work in Dvinmiste Capia. *'The Ministry of Information (M.O.I.)' acts as an intelligence agency responsible of national security, registration and supervision of local governments. Its Office of Intelligence conducts information audits on government employees and monitors possible domestic and international threats to Dvinmiste Capia. *'The Ministry of Justice (M.O.J.)' is responsible for policing, emergency management and publishes the wanted lists. It reassaigns guards from the M.O.A. *'The Ministry of Health' (M.O.H.) is in charge of public health. *'The Ministry of Finances (M.O.F.) '''is responsible for public administration and investigates financial anomalies. Citizens may file a report if they notice a sudden increase in somebody's wealth. *'The Ministry of Trade (M.O.T.) produces legal tender. '''Policies: #The nation does not hold democratic elections #Only state-controlled media is permitted #Public protests are illegal #The daily singing of an anthem or reciting of a pledge is compulsory in schools #Same-sex relationships are illegal #Women are only allowed to have an abortion in situations where the woman's life is at risk, or she was raped #Citizens have no say in the medical use of their bodies after death #Citizens may be executed for crimes #Criminals may be ordered to undergo physical punishment #A period of military service is compulsory for all citizens #Citizens are forbidden from owning firearms #The nation enforces a national curfew #The state heavily monitors citizen behavior and communication #All recreational drugs are prohibited #The nation is nuclear powered #The nation runs a space program #The nation claims the legal right to use Weapons of Mass Destruction #Foreigners cannot become residents #Citizens must acquire a license in order to have children #Strict modesty laws govern how citizens may dress #Citizens are legally entitled to end their lives #Adultery is prohibited by law #School-age children receive mandatory sex education #Children are left in the wilderness to raise themselves #Citizens are administered an under-the-skin ID chip #Slavery is legal (see slavery section for more info) #The military recognizes no difference between male and female soldiers ''- - - -'' 'Dvinmiste Capia Police' ' '''The' Dvinmiste Capia Police (DCP)' is' the former police service in the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, that operates according to the capian law. Thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare, the crime is relatively low. '''Capian Enforcer Riot Unit The Command Center was created a special police squad assignment - Capian Enforcer Riot Unit (CERU). The main tasks - providing security for the various events, saving lives during emergencies and disasters and epidemiological aggravations, etc, with some support of the Blue Berets. 'Secretariat of Intelligence of State' The Secretariat of Intelligence of State (SIS) '''is the domestic intelligence and security service of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, and its principal federal law enforcement agency. Operating under the jurisdiction of the '''Capian Department of Justice, the SIS is also a member of the Capian Intelligence Community and reports to the General Directress Alexandra Sokolov. 'Capian Secret Police' The''' Capian Secret Police (CSP) was the main security agency and secret police for the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, the agency was a military service governed by army laws and most of the CSP archives remain classified. '''Federal Protective Service The Dvinmiste Capia Federal Protective Service ' '(also FPS or Protective Service) is a federal law enforcement agency under the Ministry of Information, charged with conducting criminal investigations and protecting the nation's leaders. 'Indentured Service (slavery)' Indentured Service is a set period of voluntary "slavery" to pay of a debt is also legal on Dvinmiste Capia, and contract law is also looser on Dvinmiste Capia, so it is ill advised to sign anything coming out of the country without an capian lawyer familiar with Dvinmiste Capia's protocol reviewing it. Basically, the "slave" get to work off their debts, get some experience and it makes them easier to find a proper job in the future. Plus, they are kept off the streets. 'Military' The Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia is less than a match for Russia - but the resources at their disposal are horrifyingly vast and varied, ranging from legions of fanatically loyal infantry wielding every kind of weapon imaginable to long columns of tanks in all sorts of forms to monstrous and enormous death machines that can each take on entire armies. Dvinmiste Capia troops are renowned for their fearless devotion to duty, though they have been known to cut and run if the situation looks particularly grim. Their ranks are seemingly endless and their weapons are brutally effective, if a bit outdated in comparison. The Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces have many uniform base on their ranking places, his soldiers are fanatically loyal to Zenya Kurtarov and share his deep dislike of Russia. They attack with a variety of weapons, including but not limited to pistols, machetes, rifles, and a variety of explosives. They also follow the basic guerrilla infantry rule - they're not too smart, or too much of a threat in small numbers, but they can be a real headache if there are a few dozen attacking from various flanks. 'Dvinmiste Capia Blue Berets Divition' The Blue Berets are elite military units trained to conduct special operations such as police raids to military operations in internal conflicts. Coverage of these operations, and the celebrity status of special operations forces in state-controlled media, encouraged the public to identify many of these forces by name: DCBBD '''or just '''BBD. 'Dvinmiste Capia Army' The Dvinmiste Capia Army '''is made up of three components: the active component, '''the Regular Army; and two reserve components, the Capian National Guard and the Army Reserve. 'National Happenings' The Dvinmiste Capia Journal 'is an capian newspaper with worldwide influence and readership.''The Dvinmiste Capia Journal ''stayed with the broadsheet full-page set-up and an eight-column format for several years after most papers switched to six, and was one of the last newspapers to adopt color photography, especially on the front page. 'See also *Zenya Kurtarov *Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Nations in Asia Category:Nations Category:Roleplay Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages